Alien Heart
by gameGIRL14
Summary: Can Angela show Xizzle that he dose have a heart? based on sims2 emperor xizzle/oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first sims story it is based off of sims2 and this is an sim/alien story.**

**Alien Heart **

**Chapter one**

My name is Angela Sim. I have long brown hair and hazel eye's I and when my crappy little car breaks down in the middle of no where I had never guessed that I would become a manger of a hotel in a desert town called Strange town. When my car broke down the first guy I met was a little old farmer man called Jebediah S. Jerky. "Car troubles, eh? Well now I'm know round here as something of a handyman, but don't believe anything else you hear." he said "I'd be willing to have a look under the hood if you don't mind ." "shoot kid. That engine's got more hole's than a doughnut shop. It's gonna take a while, a few day maybe."

"what! a few days!" I said "you could head on over to the strange town hotel and secure yourself a bed. It's nothing fancy, but I hear they've got pillows."

I took the old mans advice and walked into an almost comply pitch black room.

"Hello…is anyone here.." I asked 'yah real nice place here…' I thought then jumped out of my skin when I heard a noise "Zzzz…" I pulled out my tiny light that was on my keys and pointed it at the sound to see a man sleeping.

"Hello …" I tried again and poked him this time he jumped up looking around. "Zzz…WHA! Oh, ah, welcome to the strange town hotel. Can I help you with…uh..

Oh this is pointless. It's not like anyone is paying me anymore." "what?" I asked "that's right. My boss just walked out yesterday. He said he was fed up with the place and- hold on is the power out? Wow I've been sleeping for a while."

then he looked at me "well might as well make your self usefully kid … see that green glowing thing over there.?" he pointed and I walked over to it. "that is a nuclear fuel rod… pick it up and put it in your pocket."

I did as I was tolled. "good now go though that door to the basement and pick up any rods you see and put them in the furnace."

As I walked picking up rods I decide to do what these people asked of me …until my car was fixed … it was the least I could do …I guess… after putting the rods in the furnace the lights came on and I could see how dirty the place was…. Piles of dirt everywhere! Gross… I thought as I walked back to the concierge. When I got back the man ask me if I had drop a note when I came in .I read the note there's a reson for everything, Angela the sun shines, the earth spins, and smart people like you run hotels. Good luck… the citizens of strange town need your help.

I stopped when jeb came in "phew! this place isn't exactly a palace is it?" "we never saw more than one guest a month jeb there was no need to clean.." the concierge said. "well if you want gusts you have to clean this place up." jeb said "well I'm not supposed to leave this desk. So this kid will have to do it." "Well that's fair. If I'm gonna fix your car you are gonna vacuum this hotel." then the old man left and I saw a vacuum in the corner.

When I was done cleaning a man known as mayor Jackson came in and started yelling about the owner of the hotel leaving. But the concierge toiled him that he had already left.

Then the mayor had a fit and started to cry. 'wow when the letter said these people needed my help it wasn't kidding' I thought as a woman called mama hogg walked in telling the mayor he had a meeting. Then she had to calm the mayor down. When that was finished the mayor was begging me to help the hotel. "um… alright I'll help.."

"thank you Angela!" the mayor said.

But the celebrating was cut short when the door burst open and then I saw him.

A green alien man with a glass eye piece a blue vest with blue boots with a captain crunch hat to top it all off.

Every one jumped back as he floated in on a jetpack. Then he yelled "at long last land on earth we have come now! All humans will you fear to us and make bowing gestures for our feet!" this guy made my blood boil. "who is he?" I asked "that is emperor xizzle he comes here every couple of weeks…he's been trying to take over strange town for years but we can't finger out why. There is nothing out here but sand and heat." the concierge said. Then the alien looked at me. "this face is not recognition by me. Who are you and what do you say if I to zap you! Ha ha!" that did it! I jumped and landed on his green butt. "Ach!-get off me!" he yelled because I had tackled him to the floor and put him in a choke hold "Ach! G-get o-off me h-human!" he struggled to say. I just tightened my hold on him. Soon he was gasping for air. His gloved hands were trying to pry my arms off his neck. Then suddenly his jetpack turned on we were up in the air and flew out the door! We were flying! Which was bad because I hate heights.

Then I looked down and my grip lossened a little. Enough for that alien to breath again. "Gasspp…gassp…gassp…" then I tiened around his shoulders afrade I would fall I started to scream. "AAAaaaa! Put me down! Put me down! I want to be on the ground!"

"Ach! Stop screeching in my hearing! Stop it human!" then I looked him in his big black eyes and saw the look he had on his face. A stern look was fixd on his face when he looked at me ….

I was scared and little mesmerized at the same time….then I yelled at him "look you crazed alien! I just want to be back on the ground!" then he took off and flew into the desert. 'oh crap!' my arms struggled to hang on and I was hanging off the side of xizzle's shoulder. "No put me down!" I screamed and kicked him in his leg. He fliped his jetpack upsidedown grabing my arms "get off me you filty human!" and he flang me into the sand.

I rolled downhill and finnaly stoped. I was sore and covered in sand…looking up I saw him …emperor xizzle … smirking at me…. Then I got on my hands and keens yelling up at him "Are you trying to kill me!" then he responded in a cheery tone. "That would be the idea." "Well you kinda suck at killing people!" then the green alien looked angry agin. "hear this human! I will be back! And I will not be so easy off gard next time." then he flew off and I passed out…

**(xizzle's p.o.v) **

" how dare that human try its attack on me! The great emperor xizzle!"

But now that pitifully human is dyeing in the sand…. Oh well! Less of a problem for me!

I thought until I see another human going to the desert….. I must return to ship now…

When I returned to the ship my minions asked me why my neck was a different color.

I said nothing and went to my chamber room and looked into the reflecting glass to see a purple blab on my neck…. "that human will pay for this!

(end p.o.v)

Then the alien put a gloved hand to his neck and sat in his chair. After a wile he put his head back and slowly fell asleep.

**Well chapter one is done! Tell me what you think! No flams please review… and xizzle talks funny on the game so I'll try and get how he talks right….. Or just write it the best way I can.** **I love reading the alien / human story's on here and I know that there's not a lot of them. I love storys like "my new life in strange town".** **and I hope there are more like them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alien heart **

**Chapter two**

**Somewhere in the desert…. **

"hey….hey you alright…"

"hum.."

Some time later…

"is she ok?" I heard voices….

"I think so … when I found her she responded a little."

Found me…where was I….what happened?…

"I'll go check on her." that voice was familiar….who's is it? Then I finally opened my eyes to see something blue?…it was still burly. "hi boss." I rubbed my eyes to see the concierge.

"What… where am I?" "back at the hotel." he said "but… how did I get back here?…the last thing I remember is that xizzle guy leaving me out in the sand." then he helped me sit up. "now that was amazing how you did take down emperor xizzle like that but you flew into the desert the whole town got worried." that surprised me "really?" "yes and thankfully Tristan Legend saved you." then the door opened "hey is she ok?" Angela sees a blond haired man enter the room. He had on a green plaid shirt and blue jeans. (cutie) Angela thought.

"yes she has finally woken up!" "that's good! I was starting to get worried." the man walked to the couch where Angela is. "hello I'm Tristan Legend." (wow my knight in shining armor!) "I'm Angela Sim…..um thanks for saving me…" he smiles (wow) "no problem!"

Then the concierge tells Angela that her car is unfixable and that she is the new manger of the hotel and that Tristan could build things to make the hotel back to it's former glory.

And that is how Angela and Tristan became good friends and eventually started dating.

3 mouths later…..

Angela thought her life was perfect… well excepted for the alien attacks and some times bad guys would come to terrify the guest. And running around like a mad person to make people happy….ok so it wasn't perfect but her boyfriend was he could cook, tame wild animals , and do just about everything! He was a dream….until Angela found him with Ara Fusilli kissing in the bar at mama's place.

It had started off like a good day after putting some goons in jail Angela, Dusty, and Penelope when out to mama hogg's to eat.

"hey isn't your anniversary coming up soon?" Penelope asked "yes it is today actually."

"so where is your boyfriend taking you?" dusty asked "I don't know he hasn't said anything yet." "I bet it is a surprise!" Penelope said happy for her friend.

"or he just forgot.." dusty said "why can't you just be happy for her!" "I am happy for her I'm just saying "he just forgot is all! Even the perfect Tristan Legend can forget things some time!…" Angela stopped moving and just stood at the door of the bar. "Angela?"

They look to see Tristan drunk at the bar with ara stratleing his lap. "you bastered!" Angela yelled and slapped both her ex and his new girlfriend.

"bich!" ara yelled and hit angela in the face. That led to more fighting then Tristan try'd to drunkenly hit angela and that mad dusty mad. "hey your not supose to hit girls!"and he pinned Tristan to the wall and kicked his ass. "just face it angela your done!" ara said "What!" "he chose me! Your all washed up! Your boreing everyone to death!" "bich if theirs anyone who's all washed up around here it's you! All you do is filrt with every guy here and they all turned you down!" "Oh I think Tristan will disagree with that!" "he is drunk!" "I offered him a beer and he took it! He said that he was tired of you!" angela punched ara and bused her lip. "that's a lie!" angela yelled "is it?"ara smirked then yelled in pain as Penelope pulled out her tazer and zaped her.

After that angela kicked ara out of hotel and gave her room to someone else. And went to the maniger's sweet to cry without anyone seeing…(I gess he was just to good to be true…)she thought.

Outside the hotle

ara heared that Tristan was going to leave town and begged to go with him. "please let me go it is so boring here!" "I don't know….you got me drunk and I got beat up becase of you….and what about your dad?" "what about him?" "wouldn't he be mad that you ran away?" "I don't care what he thinks…and I can't stay here angela kicked me out." "fine you can come with me…but if your dad sends someone to kill me your on your own."

And the drove off into the desert …hopely never to be seen agin.

**well that is chapter two and I really think that Tristan is way too perfict in the game…there has to be something going on with that…. No flames please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks after the big brake up Angela was still sad but she didn't cry her hit a big slap of meat in the freezer as a punching bag. The hotel was at a 100% rating and the penthouse had a robot living in it to clean up the mess that ava cadavra made by setting fire to her room. "ring ring!" it was her cell "hello?" "boss some one said they heard strange noise coming from the desert and they want you to see what it is."

"alright I'm on it." Angela left the freezer filled up her water gun and left for the desert.

Angela walked around the desert looking for anything odd like showers , beds, and cell phones. But didn't find anything and started to leave but stopped when she saw a cactus moving. She slowly walked up to the cactus water gun ready to shoot. But then she saw emperor xizzle stuck on the cactus. "oh my god…ha! Ha! Ha! you have to be kidding!"

Then the alien look at her with anger "how dear you human! Sneaking behind up me!"

Then he saw the water gun and his already big black eyes widened "you …you planed to kill me! You made my jetpack acting weirdly to strand me and burn with water!"

Then Angela quit laughing and looked down on the alien man. "I didn't do anything to you." then xizzle gave her the same look he did on the night they met. And Angela became scarred and stepped back. "you fear me human?" he asked "no…I am not afraid of you." "lies human…lies are your words." then she stepped up to him and keeling to be eye level with him says. "I am not afraid of you….as a matter of fact I'll help you."

"you have nothing I need human." then she smiled and xizzle's face changed as he tried to hid a new feeling or any emotions form humans. A small shiver was sent down his back. "you need to be free." she said that was true his back was stuck to a big green spiked plant. "fine human set me free." "no… if I do that you'll just make more trouble."

"what do you want for my freedoms?" "how bout no attacks on strange town for ….4 mouths?" "what 4 earth mouths!…no deal…" she stood "fine alien stay here and die in the desert…I bet that thing on your arm was so you could call for help. but it must be broke from the landing." xizzle hated how this human could see how week he was right now…

**And I'll just stop there for now …. No flames please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alien heart**

**Chapter 4**

Emperor xizzle stared up at Angela (this human is a pest! She has disabled my devices and contacts with my ship…..when I take over strange town she will be the first to go! I VOW THIS!) "well?" Angela said "what?" "do you want my help?" "no! witch who tricks me into traps! I want nothing from you!" he sneered then she turned to look at him.

"so your going to die? Are you really that full of yourself that you won't just accepted others help?" "I am pride of fullness! Not the foil of which you speaks!" Angela smiled

"wow…just really wow is all I have to say." "my alien comrades will come for me. You will see." "yah I bet they will come and look for you. But the question is will they find you in time?" xizzle looked questionably at her "oh yah I guess you wouldn't know that the desert are dangerous if you stay here too long." "what do you speak of human manager?" "well the longer you stay in the desert it slowly wares out you sanity and you pass out and possibly die."

Xizzle had herd of this before…it happened to humans a lot. But not other aliens. but didn't think it was true. "how long have you been here?" Angela asked snapping the alien out of his thoughts. "wha….oh um…..why do you want to know?" she looked at his back and saw purple blood soaking his cloths. And she felt a pang of guilt.

Her face softened "your hurt….bad." xizzle saw that Angela felt sorry for him. And he felt the pain in his backside. " I do not need human pity." "I do not pity you emperor xizzle." she said and he shivered when he herd her say his name for the first time.

"I want to help you cause your hurt and I didn't see that before…" he stared at her "you use my name." "yes so what?" he looked down at his feet. "I did not take it you knew it…. I have been here late noon form yesterday." another pang of guilt hit Angela. "look emperor xizzle I'll make you a new deal." he looked up at her. "you let me help you …and you must promise me that you will at lest take a brake and rest for one mouth." "meanings no invading for one earth mouth?"

"yes. Do you think that you can at lest stand one mouth of no invading?" she asked.

He nodded "yes …. I will take the odds of this." she smiled and walked over to him "good now please stay still so I can look at your injuries." doing as Angela asked xizzle did not move.

After awhile xizzle became curious of something ….

"human?" he asked "my name is Angela." she said "human Angela?" she rolled her eyes "what?" "I question how at you attacked me when I saw you first?" "…..are you talking about the first time we met?" "yes… why did you pounce on me when other humans feared me?" Angela stopped what she was doing. Xizzle turned his head to look at her.

"let's just say I don't really like aliens all too well…" "that is obvious." the empoeror stated "why do you not fear me like others?" she looked at him. "becase ….a long time ago my hometown was invaded by aliens and they took my family away." he saw sadness in her eyes. "so that is why you hate all aliens?" she whiped her eyes "I don't hate all aliens." "what?" she smiled at him "well if you really want to know." he nodded "go on human." "when my family was taken away from me. I tried to run away but I was capchered and because I was too small for manual labor I was put in the care of an alien."

(flash back)

_A little girl ran down the street crying trying to get away from the aliens who had attacked her home. "Get her ! Don't let any escapes!" the leader yelled at the other aliens. "Run Angela! Don't let them get you!" her mother screamed. Little Angela ran down the street but was finely captured. "We have her boss!" the aliens said with pleased faces. The leader looked down at her. "this one is to small.. put her with one of the care givers." they led Angela down a hallway and put her in a room with two beds and nothing else. Then the door opened to revile a light green alien. Angela was terrified and hid under the bed. _

"_what are you doing human?" it asked looking under the bed. "please don't hurt me!" she cried. "I do not wish to hurt you human." it said reaching an arm out it placed a green teddy bear by her arm. She looked at the bear and looked back at the alien. "who are you?" she asked. "I'm-_human Angela I is still stuck!" xizzle yelled snaping her out of her flashback. "Oh sorry." xizzle looked annoyed but his back pained him aging.

This was the first time Angela had seen the alien show pain and saw that he was bleeding a little more. 

"well then lets try to get you off of here." she said taking his arm and pulling. "ow!" "sorry…man your really stuck on here." angela keept pulling until xizzle was finally free and fell down. She looked at the alien laying in the sand. He had lost a lot of blood. His whole back was a purple stain covered in spikes and his jetpack was sparking. "oh my god!" he still wasn't moving and angela panicked. She fell to his side. "empoeror xizzle!" she shook his shoulder…nothing.

**And end so please tell me what you think and if there are any mistakes in spelling it is becase I stay up late writing . no flames reviwe. **


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

Angela shook Emperor Xizzle's body. But nothing happened. He didn't move or make a sound. She grabbed his shoulders and turned his body over. His face was a pale green, eyes shut, breathing weak. "Oh no…" Angela said.

(What am I going to do!) Angela thought in panic. (How am I going to fix an alien? What would I do I'm not a doctor!) looking at his body aging she notes something on his shoulder, stomach, and the side of his jetpack. Three very strait holes that cut into the alien flesh. "What are these?" but then Angela remembered.

(Flashback)

_Then the alien look at her with anger "how dare you human! Sneaking behind up me!"_

_Then he saw the water gun and his already big black eyes widened "you …you planed to kill me! You made my jetpack acting weirdly to strand me and burn with water!"_

_Then Angela quit laughing and looked down on the alien man. "I didn't do anything to you." _

_(End flashback)_

(Was this what he was talking about?) she thought. (Did someone try to shoot him?)

(Sure he is annoying but he isn't that dangerous…) As a matter a fact shooting him with water was pretty much the only entertainment she had other then a little TV, and tending to bichy guests, over all it was very boring.

(Who would want to shoot him though?) Angela thought (Everyone in strange town is afraid of him.) just then Emperor Xizzle moved slightly under her hands snapping Angela out of her thoughts. He opened his eyes a little bit looking at Angela. He moved his hand to lay on his belly. "Please…human…call…help…" That was the first time she had ever herd him beg. His eyes were pleading. Angela looked at his hand. There was a commentator on his glove that was slightly damaged but it might work.

"What do I do?" she asked. Xizzle slowly moved his other hand up to the glove and pointed to a blue button. "Push this….and speak." he said. Angela pushed the button and spoke "Hello?…Is anyone there?" nothing so she tried aging. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" then an alien voice spoke. "Commander sir?" Xizzle then spoke in the glove.

"Listen comrade …I is injured ….I was saved by the human manager…in desert."

"A human saved you!" "Yes…now track my signal …don't hurt the human…"

"Sir we're coming!" then the there was a small static then a click before the communicator went off. Emperor Xizzle started to close his eyes when Angela stopped him. "What." he asked. She just stared. "Did someone try to shoot you?" she asked.

He nodded then said "I was shoot by light gun…" "Light gun?…what is that?" she asked.

"Laser human call it." he said weakly. "A laser gun….oh no." (there's only one person I know who would have something like that..) but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a landing spaceship.

"Oh wow.." Angela said in awe. The ship was a huge flying disk shape. It touched down in the sand and a door opened making a bridge to the ship. Inside the ship were small green aliens who had no clothes on and they were probably as tall to Emperor Xizzle's waistline.

The aliens saw Xizzle's body in the sand and ran to him. They made a circle around them and pointed there guns at Angela. "Stop!" Xizzle yelled. "Don't …hurt ..human."

He said weakly. The aliens dropped there guns but eyed Angela. Then one of them steped forward. "Sir how this did happens?" it asked. Xizzle pointed to the ship.

"I think he wants to go to the ship." Angela said. "Stop talking human!" one of the aliens growled at her. Then a lighter green colored alien looked at Angela and looked at her companion and whispered something to him. The alien stopped growling and turned its attention to Emperor Xizzle. Then all the aliens picked there leader up and brought him back to the ship.

"You return to town." a voice said. Angela turned to see a gray colored alien that pointed to town then boarded the ship that slowly started and took off in the sky.

Angela watched the ship fly away. Then she remembered the laser wounds on Emperor Xizzle's body and left for town.

**Small chapter I know but I'm busy with school stuff …. By the way a big thanks to all who like this I know its not the best thing on here …I might rewrite some chapters ….and to that exploding mice guy who said I write like a 3****rd**** grader and all that other stuff.. you can just fall in a hole for all I care ….people like this and I will make it better in time…I was trying to capture emperor xizzle alien speech…**

**And the story is far from being over. **


	6. Chapter 6

Angela came back into town and went to the penthouse in the hotel. There she found the robot Optimum Alfred who was busy working on what looked like a small remote then she notices robot parts piled on the floor in one side of the room and blue papers scattered on the floor.

Then the robot turned around and saw Angela. "Hello Angela. (Beep)" he said. "Hello Alfred…. what are these things?"

The robots eyes glowed a light red. "It's nothing just some stuff I need." he said.

"Really?" Angela said rising an eyebrow then shaking her head. "Anyway… I have something I need to ask you." she said.

"(gears spin) what is it?" the robot asked. Angela studies him for a moment.

"I saw flashes of light coming from the top of the hotel shooting out into the desert and when I when out there to check it out I found a dead alien in the sand." Alfred smiled. "I looked at the body and there were small clean cuts in it too small for bullet…but not for a laser…. Now you're the only one with a laser gun and you're on the top floor so…. was it you who shot the alien?"

She asked the metal man who smiled proudly and replied "Yes (beep) it was me …the aliens were messing with my work. So I exterminated them." Angela became angry with Alfred for being so prod of himself for almost killing Emperor Xizzle.

"Now what would the aliens want with your work? What are you working on exactly?"

Angela asked. The robot grinned even more "Angela you should know that aliens are very nosey and tricky green things (BEEP) they-" "not really" Angela interrupted. "Anyway…" Alfred continued. "They were going to destroy my satellite for the TV… (Buzz)"

Angela became angrier and snapped at the robot. "Alfred! I do not care about the stupid satellite! You could have really hurt someone! What if a guest was wearing green clothes out in the desert and you mistaken them for an alien! You could have killed them!"

The robot's eyes glowed a brighter red as Angela continued " Your lucky it was an alien this time!" then Angela stopped screaming and tried to clam down putting a hand to her head then spoke more softly. "Look Alfred I run a tight schedule running this hotel and … I …(sigh) I just don't need anymore problems ok…and if you think you see an alien just tell me and I'll take care of it." Angela looked up at Alfred and became nervous as the angered robot had sparks flying out of his head and began twitching.

"Alfred? Are you alright?" she asked. Alfred looked down at the human and growled.

"I am far stronger and superior to you human! Just don't cross my path again or I will destroy you!" then Alfred picked Angela up by her shirt and tossed her into the elevator and shooting the control panel sending Angela down to the lobby floor.

Meanwhile back on the alien ship…

Emperor Xizzle was laying on a cold metal table wile the other aliens worked on his wounds. Xizzle had not woken up yet which worried them. What would happen to their leader who bravely went out to the town to stop what ever was casein the signal to call their home planet to disrupt?

As the aliens finished fixing their Emperor he began to move. (Grunts) "Ohh..hurts…my..body hurts.." he said in pain slowly opening his eyes to a bright light.

"The leader is living!" one alien shouted cusing an uproar of cheering.

'Qite!" Shouted xizzle. "I need shhhings," he said trying to sit up. The other aliens helped him up and wrapped a silver blanket around him. "Uggh.. What is happenig to me? Where is the human Angela?" he questioned. The gray alien spoke up. "Sir we reseavied a distress call form your communtcator and resued you the female human …saved your life."

Xizzle remembered now… he had been shot down and the human who he had fought since he ladded in strange town took pitty on him by pulling him off the spiked plant and staying by him until he was resued. Xizzle's head shot up. "Where is the human?" he asked in panic. "She was sent back to the other humans." the gray alien spoke again. Then Xizzle tried to stand but fell down. A different alien spoke this time "Sir why are you panicking? Why care for this human?" Xizzle glared at the one who asked this qeston. "The human is the only one who can help us…and she saved my life so I will return the favor… but I am weak still.." then xizzle looked at the gray one again and said "go in a group to human town and bring me human Angela." the alien nodded and started to prepared a group to leave.

Back in strange town …

Angela was passed out in the elivator but could hear small sraching noises coming from the escape door in the elevator. Angela turned to look up at the celing seeing the door finally lift up and a furry white paw poke in followed by a white raccoon head.

'A Raccoon?' Angela thought. 'this is a first.'

**Well sorry for the short chapter …OGT test are a pain…no flames read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"A raccoon?" Angela said. Looking at furry animal that just broke into the elevator.

"Yes a raccoon. Have you not seen raccoon up close before?" said a voice. "Who said that?" Angela asked. The raccoon jumped down from the ceiling and looked at Angela. "I did human." said the raccoon. Angela just stared. 'A talking raccoon?' she thought… 'well this is strange town..'

"Who are you?" Angela asked. The raccoon had white fur with black and white striped tail, standing on its hind legs looking to be about 3/5 feet tall and it had red eyes.

"I'm Cosmos." the raccoon said. "Hello Cosmos I'm Angela." she said.

Angela then stood up and tried to open the door but it wouldn't move.

"Can you get me out of here?" Angela asked. Cosmos looked back at the small door she came in through. "Give me a sec.." the raccoon climbed back though the small door from which she had entered.

(Meanwhile back on the alien spaceship)

Emperor Xizzle was still resting in med bay when a minion had entered the room.

"Sir the team you asked for has departed to the humans town." it said looking at his injured leader worried. Xizzle looked up at the smaller alien and said.

"Good ….the faster the human gets here …the quicker we can stop this."

Xizzle said weakly. The other alien became more worried and began to wonder if the human could really help them.

"Sir, can I make you more comfortable?" the alien asked.

Xizzle looked up again and shook his head no. "I must rest now…." xizzle said and sent the alien away.

Xizzle laid there feeling weak and helpless… he hated this feeling. He began to think about Angela and wondered why she had taken pity on him. Then the aliens head began to hurt. At first he thought it was because of his injury's …but a vague memory came to him.

_(Flashback)_

_A small girl was crying in the corner of a room…. A small alien wounded why the human child was crying… he tried to comfort the child by giving her a small bear toy that small kids would like but the child just became more scared and crawled under the bed._

_The alien tried again and kneeled by the bed and slowly approached the girl again. This time she spoke asking him who he was he smiled softly and said. _

_The seen changed to the girl being a little older and she was happy and smiling hugging the green bear that her alien friend gave her. Then the alien walked in the room and the girl ran up to the alien hugging him. They were happy._

_The dream changed again and the girl was in her teen years drawing a picture. Then she got up showed the alien her drawing. It was the two of them in a heart. The alien smiled and hugged the girl who blushed shyly looked down at her feet. The alien smiled grew bigger and kissed the girl on the cheek. _

A loud knock had woken xizzle from his sleep.

Back at strange town

After Cosmos had gotten Angela out of the elevator Angela had bought Cosmos to her home in the hotel.

"So Cosmos how did you get out here?" Angela asked. "There isn't a forest out here for miles."

Cosmos looked down sadly, "It was a few years ago." the raccoon stared.

_(Flashback)_

_Cosmos was a happy raccoon living with her parents. One day cosmos had come home from looking for berries and found her mother who was also albino had died at the hands of hunters._

"_Mommy?" Cosmos cried. Then the hunters spotted cosmos and her father who was the color of a normal raccoon jumped in front of her. "Run! Don't look back!" he yelled as he jumped on the hunters trying to buy cosmos some time._

_Cosmos ran for her life and heard gun shots going off from behind her. Tears slid down her face as she continued running. She began to hear the voices of her now dead parents speaking to her._

"_Keep running!" her father shouted. _

"_Don't forget us …" her mother said. Cosmos kept running until she saw a building._

'_Strange Town Hotel' the sign said. The tired animal decided that she would live there in the attic of the hotel where over the years she leaned how to speak and agusted to eating some of the human foods, and she saw Angelas car break down, and other events that led to Angela running a hotel._

Angela just stared. 'Wow …she has been though so much …' Angela thought.

Then her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone buzzing. It was a text.

From Dusty: **Aliens are back in town! Help!**

Angela couldn't beleave what she just read. 'figers I couldn't trust him!' she thought angrily.

"What is it?" Cosmos asked.

Angela got up from her couch. "I have something I need to take care of. Will you be ok by yourself for a wile?" Angela asked.

Cosmos looked up sadly shaking her head no. She didn't want to be alone again with voices hunting her. Angela felt bad for thinking about leaving her alone.

"Okay you can come." Angela said. And cosmos followed her out.

Outside a small gourp of aliens stood waiting for Angela to step out.

When she did come outside she had her water gun ready faceing the aliens.

"Wait! Human Angela! We do not wish war!" the gray one spoke. Angela eyed him for a moment then lowered her gun.

"I'm listening." she said.

The gray one spoke again. "Empopor Xizzle has sent us to bring you back to our spacecraft. You made a deal with our leader yes?"

Angela looked at the group and looked down sadly. "Yes in the dessert. He agreed not to invad strange town while he recovered from his injurys."

The aliens nodded in agrement before the gray alien spoke again. "Then come with us."

Angela and Cosmos followed them out to the dessert were they found a spaceship hovering in the air waiting for them. "Wow." Angela and Cosmos said at the same time.

They were beamed up into the ship were the gray alien led them to the med bay and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a weak voice said.

When they entered the room. What Angela saw next was a very sad sight.

Laying on a metal bed wraped in a silver blanket was Xizzle looking weak, helpless, and a little broken.

**Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Xizzle looked up at the human who looked as if she seen a ghost. He knew his body looked bad but, he needed her help there was just no other choice he had.

"Human … listen….to my warning." the alien said in a weak voice. Angela nodded as Xizzle continued.

(a few days ago)

_Xizzle's ship was trying to make contact with there home planet and had finally gotten though when the screen stared to fuzz up with static and finally black out. _

"_What is this!" Xizzle shouted. "Sir! Scans shows the discrepancies coming from the human town." one of the aliens reported. Xizzle became very displeased when he heard this. "This the last time the vile human female messes with me!"_

_The alien entered town and found out what was cussing their calls to home to fail; a strange dish shaped object sitting on the hotel roof._

"_Is this what interrupted my transmission?" Xizzle scoffed at the dish and zapped it to peaces with his ray gun. "Dum humans.." he chuckled until a very angry robot showed up. Its eyes glowing red. "You ruined it!" Alfred cried. "You will pay for this!" and the crazy robot attacked the alien who all just flew away from the town and out to the desert where a shot from Alfred had finally hit its target and caused Xizzle to crash. _

"I thought that it was you casing the problems but ….. I was wrong." Xizzle finished.

Angela nodded. "Yea I know about Alfred." she said "He attacked me too when I asked too many questions." Xizzle was shocked to hear this and kind of angry too. "Then the robot plans against us." he said as his head plopped on his pillow.

Then from behind Angela's leg Cosmos spoke up. " I know that Alfred is planning to start an attack on Strange Town with that dish you saw."

"What!" Angela and Xizzle said at the same time. "Cosmos how do you know this?"

Angela asked. Cosmos gave Angela a look. "I've been living in the attic for years! How wouldn't I know? I was coming to tell you when I found you trapped in the elevator."

"This is troubling." Xizzle said with a hand over his face. "Do you know what he plans to use this satellite for?" Angela asked. "All I know is that he plans to do something with that pile of junk he has sitting in his room." Cosmos replied.

"We can't let this continue." Xizzle said angrily. "Well I guess I could watch Alfred from the attic again but we are we going to do when he finshes his planes and builds a new satellite ?" the small raccoon asked.

Then Angela's eyes light up. "I might know someone who can help us."

Everyone just stared at her as she became more peppy. "Well they could help us with the satellite to buy us some time." Angela repilyed. "In the mean time Xizzle can rest and get better and Cosmos whach Alfred from the attic." Everyone agreed to Angelas plan. "After I heal I will join you in stopping this menace. That robot won't get away with shooting me!"

Xizzle said getting too angry; sitting up too fast and started falling off the bed when Angela tried to catch him causing the two to fall on the floor. "ow!" they said in unison.

Xizzle had landed on top of Angela who had realized what position they were in and blushed. "Um…. Xizzle … C-could you get o-off me please?" Angela stuttered.

Xizzle eyed her strangely for a moment but shakily got up leaning on the bed for support.

Angela got up and dusted herself off and clumsily stared to walk backwards to the door.

"So …. Yea I'll talk to the guy and see what he says. …Um hope you get better !"

Angela said and quickly leaves the room with Cosmos following behind her. Leaving Xizzle to think 'What just happened?'

(out in the dessert )

Angela was still blushing after they had left the UFO in the distance far behind them. Angela notes Cosmos was grining to herself. "What?" she asks

"Oh nothing." Cosmos smirked then Agela relized what she was doing.

"Its not like that!" Angela shouted.

"I didn't say anything." Cosmos repilyed snikering a little.

"I know what your thinking! And its not like that! He slipped and fell that's it!"

Angela shouted blushing harder. Cosmos playfuly kicked her feet up march walking in boredness. "Hey its fine I'm not going to say anything." she said. "Besides … I think you two would make a cute cup-" Angela's glare was dareing Cosmos to finsh her sentence.

Cosmos stoped talking and maching and looked at Angela with tiered eyes.

"What?" Angela asked. "Will you carry me?" cosmos used her puppy eyes begging and making it very hard for angela to say no. "Fine." Cosmos happly climed on Angela's back. "Thank you..zzz." Cosmos said tiredly. "It still wasn't like that." Angela mumbled.

(Angela's room)

Angela put a now sleeping Cosmos on the coach and changed from her bule geans and green T to her blue pajamas. She walked in back her living room to cover Cosmos with a blanket but the raccoon asked to sleep on her bed much like little kids do to their parents after they had a bad dream.

Angela set Cosmos near the foot of the bed and got under the covers herself but she didn't fall asleep. Instead she stay up thinking about what happened during the day.

Until her mind settled on the image of Xizzle falling on her. She blushed again an old feeling creped up on her making her heart beat faster. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she did remember feeling this way before. Was it with her Ex boyfriend Tristan?

No all he did was get drunk and cheat on her. Angela kept thinking about it but finally gave up and shook her head. 'Focuse Angela. There are more important things to worry about then some silly feelings.' she told herself rolling on her side and falling asleep.

**Done ! I forgot to tell you all in my last chapter that Cosmos belongs to Bloody Nail Bunny and not me . Any way read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Somewhere in a city far away from Strange Town a blond headed man was walking out of a casino with a red headed woman. "Well that was the last of my money." Tristan said. "Well I can always get money from daddy." Ara said smuggle hanging off Tristan's arm.

Tristan stopped walking and yanked his arm to get Ara off. "No we can't! Your DADDY is hunting me down remember?" Tristan shouted.

"Well if it wasn't for Angela kicking me out! We wouldn't be in this mess!" Ara replied angrily. (Angela) Tristan thought. (If I hadn't cheated on her I wouldn't be in this mess, putting up with this girl. Why did I accepted that drink with Ara so long ago? On our anniversary? Because I'm an idiot that's why.)

Tristan was so lost in thought that he didn't realize that there was a red dot on his forehead. Ave saw it and pushed Tristan down. A shot fired out sending people running.

"Looks like daddy found us!" Ara said. "Come on! Let's get out of here!" Tristan shouted running for their motorcycle and taking off on the dessert road.

"Well now where are suppose to go?" Ara asked. "Somewhere your dad won't think to look." (And where I can get rid of this girl and her dad won't kill me.) the blond thought as he suddenly had an idea and drove faster.

(Back at strange town)

Angela had just woken up and changed into her work clothes which where a pair of dark blue jeans and a black T. Cosmos was still asleep when Angela had received a text from a guest asking for room service. Angela sighed and woke Cosmos.

"Hey I'm going for food do you want anything?" she asked. The raccoon rubbed her eyes and nodded. "You can stay here and sleep if you want I'll be right back." Angela offered.

But Cosmos refused. "I have to watch Alfred anyway so I'll come with you."

"Alright then besides there are some people I want you to meet." Angela smiled and they left.

(hotel lobby)

"Alright so there's Dusty he's one of my friends." Angela said pointing to a biker looking dude. "And there's Kayleigh she's a model and famous scientist, Kent is an actor, and there's Penelope she's also my friend." Angela introduced Cosmos to just about everyone in strange town before they got food at Mama Hogg's.

"I'll take two hamburgers with fries and Cosmos what do you like?" Angela asked.

Cosmos looked at the menu. It had nothing with fruit based food on it so she choose fries.

They made their room service deliveries and are back to Angela's room in the kitchen.

"So you will be checking in on Alfred soon right?" Angela asked.

"Yes I'm going in a little bit don't worry so much." Cosmos replied with her mouth full of fries. "When are you going to ask this friend of yours about the satellite?" she asked.

"As soon as he gets back into town." Angela said running her fingers on the table.

'Tap tap taptaptaptap' the sound was annoying Cosmos. "Ok that's it! You've got to relax!" Cosmos snapped. "What do you to relax yourself?" Angela asked.

"Take a nap, watch TV, draw a picture, anything just don't make that sound!" Cosmos's hair was standing on end. "Alright calm down." Angela said as Cosmos left to check Alfred's progress. "Wow.. I guess I'm really irritating."

(spaceship)

Xizzle's heath had been improving he was still told to rest in bed by the doctor's. the alien thought of many things as he rested in bed like the strange dreams he had been having of the little girl, and how he felt knew her from somewhere.

Then he thought of Angela, the strangest human he'd ever met. She did not fear him like most humans and she was kind to him which was something other humans did not do even when he invaded the town she showed him murcy when she sprayed him with water and his skin burned. She stopped and told him to leave.

(She is defiantly odd.) he thought. Then he thought of her strange behaveor the other day when he fell. Her face changed color from pale to pink. He didn't know what it meant. He did not under stand there behaveors and what they meant but, he would be seeing Angela again in a few days so maybe she could tell him about human feelings and actsons.

(art gallry )

Angela took Cosmos advice and started painting pictures. She painted sunsets, flowers, landscapes. Anything she painted looked real and geusts bought the paintings for high prices. It was nice for her to paint she felt free and relaxed. Utile she started a new canvas and her head began to hurt.

(Flashback)

"_It's beautiful" a female voice said_. Angela looked around but found no one around_._

She was in a drak room that was spickled with stars_. It was like she was standing in a gallxy. "I thought you might like this." a male voice said. _Again Angela looked around and saw no one_. "Well you thought right." the girl voice replied. _Suddenly a bright light blineded Angela making the stars disappere.

_(_End flashback_) _

Angela awoke to cosmos shaking her. "Hey Angela! Wake up!" Angela looked around the room. She was lying on the floor and her head hurt mayjorly. "Yea I'm ok." she replyed trying to sit up but her head rushed with dizzyness and she fell down. "Ugg.."

"ok that's it I'm going for help!" Cosmos said rushing to find someone to help bring Angela back to her room. Angela lay'd there with her head spining faster and faster and she heard the male voice speak aging. "_I love you Angela…"_ that was the last thing she heard before she pasted out.

**Alright I thing I typed qite a good bit for this chappie. Anywho did you all forget about Tristan and Ara? Thought they wouldn't come back but geuss what? They are back! Oh what kind of drama and crazyness will this cause? Review to find out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Angela woke up in her bedroom with a splitting headache. Her eyes were blurry and teary as she tried to scan the room, blinking a little her eyes cleared up and settled on her friend Cosmos curled up sleeping next to her. (What happed?) Angela thought.( I do not remember coming back to the room….. And why dose my head hurt?)

Then Cosmos woke up and hugged Angela with teary eyes . "Thank god! I thought you were seriously hurt! What happened?" Cosmos asked with worry. "I don't remember.."Angela said with confusion. "What happened?" she asked. "You've been asleep for two days!"

"What!" Angela was shocked. She was asleep for two days! It seemed impossible.

"I came back from watching Alfred and you were gone I asked around and Kent said he saw you headed to the art gallery, when I came in you were passed out on the floor."

Cosmos told Angela how she found Dusty and Tank and they carried her back to the room. She also told her that Alfred already built a new satellite. "And there is one more thing…when I found you there was this…thing" Cosmos reached over the bed and pulled up a painting.

It was cover in dark paint and stars. "My dream." Angela said. "What?" Cosmos asked. "When I passed out I dreamt of that." Angela said pointing picture. "Wow .." Cosmos stared in awe as Angela's cell phone buzzed. It was a text from her friend who would help them saying that he was back in town and would meet them at the sundeck later that afternoon. "Who was that?" Cosmos asked. "My friend he is finally back! And he is going to meet us this afternoon." Angela's belly growled. "Well let's get something to eat I'm starving!" Angela said hopping out of bed.

(UFO)

Xizzle woke up feeling fresh and rejuvenated "I haven't felt this great in years!" he said happily. Xizzle had just gotten the okay from the doctor to be fully active. His legs were a little shaky but after walking around a bit, he was fine. "Now I must go to help human get rid of that horrible metal monster." he said with a snare and with his new jetpack he took off to strange town.

(Back in strange town)

As soon as xizzle had landed, people were already freaking out. "Invasion! Run!"

People shouted. "Someone get Angela!" another yelled. Xizzle just stood there watching the townsfolk run around in panic. Soon the white raccoon came outside and led Xizzle to Angela who was stuffing her face with a hamburger inside Mama Hogg's.

This was a very strange sight to Xizzle (she acts as if she had not consumed food before.)

He thought and Cosmos explained that Angela had been passed out for two days and had not eaten anything. Xizzle was also surprised to hear this as Angela chewed her food.

People in the restaurant stared at Xizzle and he felt more out of place and considered zapping people to make them leave.

But suddenly a window broke and people screamed and ran as multi colored robots attacked the town.

(This place is madness!) Xizzle thought as a red robot entered thought the broken widow.

Xizzle drew his ray gun and zapped the robot back out the window. Angela had stopped eating and grabbed beer bottle and pitched it at a blue colored robot that had mama Hogg trapped in a corner. The robot turned to face Angela obviously unharmed from the bottle.

The robot tried to shoot Angela with a laser but Cosmos pushed Angela down and ripped the robot's arm half-way off causing the metal man to howl in anger. Cosmos ducked as Xizzle shot the robot with his ray gun sending sparks flying everywhere. Xizzle helped Angela up and group ran out side to see a green robot and a white robot terrorizing more people.

Xizzle zapped the one closest to him as Angela and Cosmos took out the other with Angela's water gun. However, a loud screeching noise stopped everyone in their tracks and the robot's bodies grew little preparers on their heads and stared flying.

They looked above them to see Alfred on the penthouse balcony calling the colored robot's back to him.

"Ha ha ha! I bet your little spy didn't see these!( Beep)" the robot taunted. "You have just gotten a little taste of what theses baby's can do!" he snickered a little and left to fix his robots.

Cosmos looked at the ground shamefully. "Hey it's alright." Angela said. "He probably knew we might try to spy on him so he must have hid those robots somewhere you couldn't see them." Angela picked Cosmos up and looked at Xizzle. "Let's talk at my place." she said and walked to the hotel.

Xizzle followed Angela though the hotel lobby and through the screams of scared people. "Oh my god! It's in the building!" "What! Why would Angela let it in here!" the people kept making comments about Xizzle and this made him very angry. He was about to zap them with his gun until Angela put a hand on his shoulder stopping him from reaching his weapon. Then she stepped in front of him and snapped at everyone.

"Hey why don't you all just shut your mouths!" she screamed making everyone jump.

"He helped fight off the robot's for goodness sake! He is helping me so just shut up and leave him alone!" then she glared at everyone making them look down. "What right do you all have to talk crap about him! He didn't hurt any of you so learn to keep your freaking faces shut!"

When Angela had finished she truned around to see Xizzle and Cosmos stunned. Xizzle looked as if he didn't know what to think. No one ever stood up for him before.

Cosmos started laughing like a mad person. "Wow..Angela I knew you could get mad but that was some furious anger! Hahaha!" Angela started laughing too as they entered her room. Angela stopped Xizzle and asked. "You okay?" Xizzle just nodded and continued walking into the room.

Angela,Cosmos, and xizzle sat in the living room talking about Alfred's new satellite and robots. "So the new satellite controls the robots. This isn't good…did you see the damage they did in town today? If Alfred can do that when ever he wants we are in trouble." Angela said starting panic. "Now Angela just calm down." Cosmos said. Xizzle looked at the human with confuson. "Why dose she speek with worry when she could easily beat Alfred into scrap metal?" the alien asked. He had learned from experience to not make Angela angry.

Angela smiled at the idea but then frowned. "Because he is made of very strong metal and it would be very hard to break him, he always seams to be a step ahead." she said. Then Cosmos looked at the clock. "Hey Angela it's noon now shouldn't we meet your friend now?" Cosmos asked.

"Yea let's go."

(Sundeck)

The group arrived and Xizzle saw a large waterfall poring into a large pool which scared him a little. Then he saw a pale big boned man with black hair, wearing yellow overalls, big black boots, red cape, and a crown on his head. He had a pick ax and shovle straped to his back. As the man turned around to face the group he looked to be about 5 feet tall and had googles on his forehead and freckles on his cheecks.

(Xizzle's pov)

As we aproched the strange looking man he smiled at Angela. "Hey Angela it's been awhile!" when he spoke he eye'd me and the raccoon. "So are they some of you're friends?" he asked. Angela nodded her head yes and steped beside me. "This is Emperor Xizzle." she said and whispered "Say hello." to me. "Who are you?" I asked ignoring Angela at the moment which is probly a bad thing to do sence she glared at me, yes I'm going to be in pain later.

The pale man introduced his self. "I'm Lord Mole." he put plainly and kept eyeing me until Angela moved his attenson to Cosmos. Then I noticed the animals behaviors. She looked at her feet and under her fur I saw the pink color again. Angela told her to say hello and her voice spoke softly. "H-hello." she said still looking at her feet.

I looked at Lord Mole who looked confused for a moment but a sly grin played on his face. "Nice to meet you." he said bowing slightly.

This is so strange, what did it mean? why do they change colors? Is it just the females who turn pink? I don't understand…then I failed to notice Angela speeking to me.

"Xizzle? Hello anyone in there?" she asked waveing her hand in front of my eyes. She must have seen the confusion on my face because she pulled me to the side away from the others. "What wrong?" she asked. It took me a moment to find my words.

"What dose it mean?" I asked. But she became more confused. "Why is her face pink?" I asked pointing to Cosmos, who was still pink and barely looking at Lord Mole.

Angela grinned at them and turned back to me. "Because she …ya know." she said smiling more. "No I don't know…" I said and Angela's face dropped. "You serous?" she asked and I said "Yes." she shook her head. "I'll explain later okay?" she said. "Can you be nice and tell Lord Mole what happened when you found the satellite?" she asked. "I know you don't like him… but he can help us and buy us some time." she added. "Fine. But you must explain human things to me." she agreed and I told the mole about Alfred.

(End pov)

"So this thing is keeping alien boy, here from reaching home and cuseing robot's to wreck the town…" Lord mole said as Xizzle glared glared at him. "Yea I can probly rig this thing to shut the signal off." Angela smiled. "thank you." Lord Mole grined. "Anything for a good friend. But it won't last, it's only temporary until you can find a way to shut this thing down for good." he said turning to rewire the satellite.

(Angela's room later that night)

Xizzle, Angela and Cosmos were on the couch waching tv and talking.

"So why aren't you back on your ship Xizzle?" Cosmos asked.

"My comrads are trying to find a way to destroy Alfred's evil device and I must reman here until it is destroyed." Xizzle said and Cosmos kept waching T.v. not really paying attenson. "Xizzle." Angela said getting his attenson.

"What is it?" he asked. "If your going to stay here your going to have to follow some rules." Xizzle nodded. "Alright first up is sleeping arrangements." Angela got up and showed Xizzle her bedroom "This is mine and cosmos room. If you want I can save you a room in the hotel or you can sleep on the sofa."

Xizzle thought about renting a room, but the idea of crazy guests trying to kill him in his sleep made him think that at lest with Angela around people would lave him alone. "Sofa." he said. Then he noticed the painting beside Angela's bed. "What is that?" he asked. Angela steped into her room and grabed the painting then sat on the bed.

"When I passed out two days ago..this will sound a little crazy.. But I had a vison of this place…. And when Cosmos found me I had painted this." she said handing him the painting. Xizzle took the paiting and his alien eyes grew bigger.

"Your not crazy." the alien repilyed. "What?" Angela got off the bed and stood by Xizzle. "Your not crazy. I've seen these star formations before." Xizzle said pointing at the stars. "That's great! Then I'm not crazy." Angela said happly before hugging Xizzle arm; after realizing what she was doing Angela blushed before letting go.

Xizzle eyed Angela before asking. "Why did you do that?" Angela looked confused.

"You said you'd explan human things to me, why did turn pink?" Xizzle explaned, and asked again. But Cosmos came in rubbing her eyes. "Angie …I'm tired…"

Angela picked Cosmos up and put her on the bed. "Night" Angela said as her friend waved sleepily as Angela and Xizzle left the room.

They sat on the sofa while Angela try'd to explain. "Alright um…when someones face turns pink they are embarrass. There are different types of embarrassment." Xizzle nodded his head understanding so far. "there is the embarrassment of falling down or messing up. There's a shy embarrassment when people who are shy say something and people stare at them they blush. And in Cosmos case she was blushing because I think she likes Lord Mole."

Xizzle understood the embarrassment part but "How could anyone like him?" the alien blurted and receved a hand slaping his mouth shut. Angela glared at him. "Be quiet! Do want to wake up Cosmos!" then she let go. "Besides, you can't help who you like…so just leave her alone." Angela said in a whisper. "I still don't see how anyone could like him.."Xizzle mumbled. "Moving on…" Angela continued. "Is there anything ealse you want to know?" Xizzle nodded. "When the time comes… I will ask." he said.

"Alright then….. Well I'm going to bed." Angela got up but stoped walking when she reached her bedroom door. "Good night Xizzle." the alien looked to out the window on the balcony. "It is a good night." Xizzle said refuring to the weather outside making Angela roll her eyes.

**Ok I did a lo**t **of typing for this so please review and no flames! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Angela woke up the next day to her cell phone buzzing with 20 text messages from grumpy guests. "Yea …that's just what I want to see in the morning." Angela said with a groan. Angela got up and changed cloths. When she walked into the living room, she saw Xizzle was still asleep. Angela approached the sleeping alien who was laying on his back with one arm over his stomach the other by his side clanging to something.

(What is that thing?) Angela slowly opened his hand reveling his eyepiece. (I've never seen him without this thing on before.) she looked his green face noticing a light green scar on his right eye lid. (that's why he always wares this thing.) Angela unknowingly reached her hand out and traced the scar with a finger waking Xizzle up.

Angela froze as Xizzle jumped wake, startled but then he saw Angela and relaxed. His black eyes stared at her not angry or upset they just stared as he laid there, unmoving. In his right eye Angela noticed a small white line. "What were you doing human Angela?" Xizzle asked calmly.

"I-I.." Angela stuttered as Xizzle counted staring reminding Angela the first time she met the alien man that night she stared into his eyes.

(flashback)

_then I looked him in his big black eyes and saw the look he had on his face. A stern look was fixd on his face when he looked at me _….I was scared and little mesmerized at the same time…._then I yelled at him "look you crazed alien! I just want to be back on the ground!" then he took off and flew into the desert. _

"Angela…. What were you doing?" Xizzle asked again. "I-I um …I have just…never seen you without your eye piece….that's all…" Angela said shaking a little.

Xizzle put the glass back over his eye and sat up. "I've had that for awhile." He said looked at Angela not showing any emotions. (something must be wrong…) Angela thought as Xizzle stood up stretching. Angela's cell phone buzzed again, another text.

From Misty Waters **: Hey! I'm starving I want water , salad, no dressing!**

**I swear if I get dressing! I'll make you pay for it!**

(god! Why do I put up with these people!')Angela thought as Xizzle stood there waiting for her to explain what was going on. "Xizzle I didn't mean to-" but Xizzle interrupted. "Don't …. I had the scar for a long while ….. I'm not angry at you for seeing it." Angela stood up and Cosmos walked in the room rubbing her eyes.

"Morning…What are we doing today?" Cosmos asked. Angela told them about the guests wanting food , and lost items found so Angela split them into groups Cosmos delivered the food while Angela bought the food and helped Xizzle find lost items.

They went their to their places Xizzle went out to the desert to find two lost cell phones and a chair.

(few hours later)

"Alright this goes to Misty Waters room and meet me at the sushi bar to get the last order." Angela said to Cosmos who was running off though the door when Xizzle came in with the chair. "Human Angela." Xizzle said setting the chair down.

"Oh good you found it." Angela said happily taking the chair. "I'll take this to the room and finish the food deliveries and then I'll help you find the cell phones alright."

Xizzle just nodded and left. (He hasn't said anything since this morning.) Angela looked at the alien's retreating form sadly and returned the chair to the guests room and finished buying food with Cosmos.

(out in town)

"So Cosmos I need to help Xizzle with finding cell phones you can buy what you would like to eat for dinner with the tip money. I'll meet you back at the room later."

Angela said as Cosmos went in the store. Angela ran off to find Xizzle.

(in the store)

Cosmos was buying groceries when she heard a familiar voice. "Hello Cosmos." she turned to see Lord Mole standing behind her and she became very nervous. "H-hello…" she stuttered as Lord Mole smiled. "How have you been?" he asked. Cosmos just shyly looked down. "I've been f-fine." she mumbled. "That's good. Hey tell Angela that Alfred doesn't suspect a thing. The plan is working perfectly." Cosmos nodded. "Thanks." Lord Mole said grinning even more.

"Here are your bags miss." the clerk said. "Thank you." Cosmos began to leave when she tripped and started to fall when Lord Mole caught her and her groceries, setting the raccoon up. "You alright?" he asked. "yeah I'm okay." Cosmos said taking her bags and thanking Lord Mole then she quickly made her way home.

(In the desert)

Angela had finally caught up to Xizzle who had already found one of the two missing cell phones. Angela noticed the alien had something on his mind but didn't saying anything.

"Xizzle" Angela said.

"Yes human Angela." Xizzle said looking up at her.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

The alien looked at Angela raising an eyebrow. "No … I am not angry with you.. Why do you ask this?" Angela stared at her feet. "you …just seemed upset that's all."

Xizzle walked over to Angela making her look up. "why did you yell at other humans when they were panicked of me being at the human Angela's hotel?" he asked. "I know what its like to be different.." Angela said quietly. "Is it because of you being raised by aliens?" Xizzle said surpizeinng Angela. Xizzle grined. "Yes I was listening when you told me." he said.

"Well that part of reson." Angela said. Xizzle stood waiting for her to finsh. "Um.. in school kids picked on me a lot so … I never liked bullying." Angela said.

Xizzle suddenly looked down and saw the other cell phone in the sand. He picked it up handing it to Angela. "Great now we can go back…..I'll take these to the guests if you don't want to." Angela offered but Xizzle shook his head no. "I'll go with you.. I might stay here for a long time until the dish and Alfred are destroyed… other humans will have to get use to me." Xizzle said as they began to leave.

(back at the hotel)

Angela and Xizzle knocked on the room door of Luthor L. Bigbucks who opened the door and grinned when he saw Angela standing there and not noticing Xizzle standing next to her. "Why hello Angela. What a nice surprise." he said trying to sound sexy, but Angela just throws the phone at him and turned to leave when Luthor grabbed her arm.

She turned to see his smirk. "What's the rush?" he said making Angela grind her teeth together in a snarl. "Let. Me. Go." she said almost growling. This made Luthor frown.

"Now come on babe .. Don't be like that." he said trying to pull Angela closer to him, but Angela kept fighting him.

Xizzle suddenly became angry seeing Angela in distress and went to help her when she flipped Luthor over her shoulder and he landed flat on his face. When Xizzle saw her do this he felt proud for some reason. But an angry Luthor got up and slapped Angela on the face and pushed her down. "Stupid bitch!" he yelled kicking her in the gut. "My father is rich! I can have anyone I choose!"

Xizzle anger raised and he ripped Luthor away from Angela who was holding her stomach in pain. Xizzle held Luthor up off the ground by his shirt collar, and punched his noise, causing it to make a crack noise and bleed. Then Xizzle dropped him on the ground and kicked the point of his boot into Luthor's side, making the man drop flat on the floor.

Xizzle kicked him over on his back and sneered at him. "you are pathetic." Xizzle hissed and pulled out his ray gun and pointed it at Luthor.

"N-no please…" luthor bugged but Xizzle made up his mind. He shot the gun and Luthor stopped moving. Xizzle turned his attention to Angela who was still lying on the floor in pain.

Half of her face had a red hand print on it and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"I-I ca-n't m-move." she stuttered. Xizzle bent down and slowly picked her up, carrying her bridle style. Then Angela saw Luthor's body. "I- is he.. Dead?" she asked.

Xizzle shook his head. "No …. just paralyzed ." Xizzle wasn't finished with him yet and Xizzle carried Angela back to the room.

(Later that night)

When Xizzle and Angela had finally returned to the room Cosmos was asleep on the bed.

Angela just said to leave her be and Xizzle set Angela on the sofa. " Are you hurting?" he asked worried. Angela tried to smile. "I'll be ok … I just need to sleep that's all." she said not shakeing as much anymore.

Xizzle sat next to her not wanting to leave. "Why did that human hit you?" Xizzle asked.

"Have you heard of lust before?" Angela asked. "No." Xizzle said and Angela asked him to turn the TV on. The show had a man and woman on it. The man and woman started making out like mad and Angela said with disgust. "That's kinda what lust is." she said.

"That is what the other human wanted to do to you?" Xizzle asked. Angela nodded "Yea.. But I didn't do what he wanted me to and that got him mad."

"Lust is a bad emotion. I do not wish to experience it." Xizzle said crossing his arms and trying to wrinkle his noise in disgust. (AN: which would be hard to do since he doesn't have one.)

This caused Angela to giggle but she stopped cause her belly started to hurt worse. But Xizzle had got up and found a warm gray blanket and handed it to her. "Thank you." she said taking it and wrapping herself in it.

They contenued waching TV until a show called StrangeTown came on.

"What?" Angela was starled there was the old StrangeTown before the hotel was built.

Then Xizzle's face came on screen. "What!" they both said in surprise. Angela looked at Xizzle. "You were on a tv show?" she said. Xizzle shook his head. "No… I do not recall this." Xizzle said confused. "Well there you are." Angela said.

They contenued to wach the show until a different alien appared on screen. Xizzle gasped. "What's wrong?" Angela asked. "I remember him…." Xizzle said.

"Well who is he?" Angela asked. "He is my nephew." Xizzle said.

Then the main charater came in to the sceen talking to the alien.

"I remember her too." Xizzle said. "Well what are their names?" Angela asked.

"Blurple and Nancy." Xizzle said sadly. "what happened to them?" Angela asked.

Xizzle frowned. "Than human brain washed him into following her around." Xizzle said getting frustrated. But Angela looked at the screen showing a behind the seens moment where they both thought the cameras were off and the alien took the girls hand and kissed it. Making the girl blush.

Angela grined. "Xizzle she didn't brain wash him."

"What? Then what did she do?" Xizzle asked.

"they are in love." Angela said in a cheery tone.

"They are…in love?" Xizzle was confused.

"You don't know what love is…. Do you?" Angela asked rising an eyebrow.

Xizzle shook his head no.

"Love is …when you care a lot for someone and you'd do anything to make them happy.

You want to be around them all the time … and there are lots of different kinds of love."

"Like what?" the alien asked. "Like love for you family, your parents and siblings. They can get on your nerves but you love them anyway.

Love for your friends , they love to be near you and talk to you, stand by your side, stick up for you. All of that and more."

Angela explained but noticed Xizzle still looked sad.

"What happened Xizzle?"

"It was the last time I saw Blurple ….there was a huge sandstorm coming to whip out the town.

We were preparing to leave when he took the human to his ship and they flew off …

I haven't heard from him since then…" Xizzle said hanging his head.

Angela touched his shoulder making him look up. "It's okay." she said softly. "He probly hasn't forgotten you…its just.. Love makes you do crazy things… and he loved that girl so he saved her." Xizzle felt a little better.

"Thank you…..Angela…. Your very kind, for a human." Xizzle said with a smile.

"Your welcome." she said starting to get up but the pain in her belly stoped her in mid stance and she fell landing almost on top of Xizzle.

"Are you okay?" he asked trying to help Angela sit up, but this just made it worse.

"Ahg! Stop! Don't move me it hurts!" Angela cried as Xizzle proped her up on his side, her head on his shoulder. She gasped holding her sides as Xizzle wrapped his arm around her shoulders keeping Angela from falling or hurting herself any more.

He hated seeing her in pain. She was had grown on him a little when he came to stay at the hotel. Wheather he liked it or not, she showed him kindness unlike other humans.

Which made him like her.

Xizzle almost hugged Angela to keep her from crying. Angela had to admit she never felt safer. She turned her head to get a better look at him. His eyes were ful of consern and some worry. "It'll be okay…" she said trying to keep clam and reasure him.

Xizzle surprised her by leaning back and allowing her head to rest on his chest.

"Rest Angela…." he said hugging her closer. The sound of his heart beat made Angela feel tried and soon she started to fall asleep in xizzle's arms.

(Xizzle p.o.v.)

(I can't believe that male human! Putting Angela though all this pain!) Xizzle thought looking at Angela sleeping in his arms. Her brown hair covering most of her face.

(she is safe now.) Angela nuzzled into his chest and Xizzle felt his face heat up and something inside his chest move fast. (what is happing?… ) he thought feeling his face. 'have I become ill?' Angela snuggled closer and sighed. (what has this human done to me?)

**Alright ! Done finally ! I hope you all like this! And if I get a lot of reviews I'll put up an even better chapter! So please review and no flames! Just hit the review button. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next day Angela woke up on the sofa very warm and comfortable, but when she tried to move she felt something holding her down. (what the?) She turned her neck up to see Xizzle who had her still wrapped in his arms, her head on his chest.

(oh my god…) Angela thought as the images from the pervious night came back to her.

Angela tried to move again this time slipping out of Xizzle's arms and landing on the floor.

She quickly made her way to the bathroom shutting the door. Angela lifted her shirt to see the big black burse covering most of her stomach. She brushed her hand over it but quickly withdrew when the skin ached. 'Crap … Bigbucks is so evicted.'

Then Angela thought warm water would help ease the pain until she could find some medical help. So she changed into her bikini in case someone walked in on her.

Outside the bathroom door Xizzle had woken up hearing the strange noises from behind a door. He opened the door to see an almost nude Angela getting out of the shower.

Angela had looked up at the opened door. "Xizzle! What are you doing?" she screamed. Grabbing a towel. But Xizzle had already seen the burse and walked in.

"Is that from where that human attacked you?" Xizzle asked moving the towel to get a better look at the burse. "Yea…don't touch it! It hurts…" Angela said drying herself off.

"I'm still covered in water … I don't want you to get burned." Angela shooed Xizzle out of the bathroom to get her clothes, and woke Cosmos.

"Angela! Oh my god! What are you going to do! There isn't a doctor around here for miles!" Cosmos said franticly when she heard about the night before and saw Angela's burses. Xizzle spoke up. "I'm taking her back to the ship, my comrades can fix her injuries and tell us how to eliminate Alfred and his satellite."

Angela looked surprised. "When were you going to tell me this?" Angela asked.

"I just did human." Xizzle replied. Angela shook her head. "alright, when were you planning to leave?"

"Soon as we can." Xizzle said "The worse your wounds become, the harder it will be to move around." he stated noticing Angela slightly bend over in pain.

"Alright. Cosmos I'm leaving you in charge while we are gone. You have my cell number on your phone, so call me if things go wrong…I'll try to get back as soon as I can."

Cosmos nodded "Don't worry I got this." she said waving good bye to them as they left.

(Dessert)

Xizzle and Angela had walked out into sand to find Xizzle's spaceship.

"Are you sure this is were they said they'd meet us?" Angela asked.

"Yes…. Are you feeling okay? …. You look pale" Xizzle said with concern.

Angela felt her face with the back of her hand. She did feel warm. But she was always pale. (Maybe I'm getting sick?) she thought as the UFO stopped in mid air above their heads.

(inside UFO)

"Emperor Xizzle has returned!" the alien minions cheered as they beamed their leader and Angela up. "He has brought the human back!" said another minion. Whispers flooded the small group of aliens and stopped when Xizzle appeared in the room.

"Minx! Step forward!" Xizzle barked as a light green alien stepped up to the front of the crowd and saluted "Yes Emperor?" she asked.

"Take human Angela to Med Bay. She is injured." Xizzle said pushing Angela lightly to follow Minx. After they left Xizzle called on a small team of his aliens to talk about how to destroy the satellite.

(Med Bay)

Minx had Angela laying on an examineason table checking her injuries.

"If …I may ask you something human?" Minx spoke quietly.

"Sure go ahead." Angela said while Minx put a warm green goo on her burse.

"what caused these injuries? They could have made you ill." Minx asked.

Angela looked at the alien. "Another human did it.. If it wasn't for Xizzle I'd be dead."

Minx looked at Angela questioningly. "xizzle?" she asked.

"Yea .. That's what I call him… why?" Angela asked. Minx contenued workinng.

"We are only to call him sir or Emperor." she said. "The way he let's you call him by a nickname is …strange.." Minx began wrapping Angela's wast in a bandge.

"Oh…well um … okay… thanks for fixing me up." Angela said sitting up. Minx smiled.

"Your are welcome human Angela. Emperor should be finshed with his meeting now."

"Alright cool." Angela said getting off the table. "cool?" Minx asked again. "It' is not cold in here human…maybe I missed something in your bio scan."

Angela laughed. "I'm not cold it's an expression." Minx just stared.

"Okay…. Human…um I'll take you to the Emperor." Minx led Angela back to main entrance where Xizzle was waiting for them. "Are you healed now human Angela?"

He asked. "Yep I'm all better now." Angela said happily. "Good we are to depart now." Xizzle said as Angela stood next to him and a light beamed them out of the ship.

As Angela and Xizzle walked back to town a motorcycle zipped past causing sand to whip around and blind them. "Wach it! Pycopath!" Angela shouted almost running after the driver. Xizzle put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't waste energy on them." he said removing his hand. "your right…" Angela said sighing in frustrason. "What were you saying before we were so rudely interrupted?" she asked as they contenued to walk.

"The satellite can only be destroyed if I can get the blueprints to find it's weakness." Xizzle said. "To do this we must sneek into Alfred's room and take them before he make the frist move in taking over Strange Town."

(Angela's p.o.v)

"Well I geuss Lord Mole can hack the eleavator to bring us to the penthouse." I says as Xizzle smiles. I can feel a blush creeping across my cheeks. "Peace will be brought to Strange Town once more." Xizzle said proudly and I start to smile to but then I realized something that made me frown. (He'll leave soon…) "What's the matter Angela?" Xizzle asked pulling me out of my thoughts. "um.. I'm fine. (I lied.) just thinking about … how great it'll be to have some peace around here yea know… doesn't happen that much."

Xizzle rised an eyebrow at me. (Crap! he doesn't beleave me…) but before he could say anything we saw the motorcycle. Two people got off the bike and removed their helmets.

"Oh look it's Angela." it was Tristan and Ara. Ara smirked as she put her arm around Tristan's. (Bich has a lot of damn nerve coming back here.) I was about to beat the crap out of her. Until Xizzle stoped me, holding me back by my arms. "Who are they?" he asked glareing at them.

"He's my exboyfriend and that's his girlfriend. I got into a big fight with them along time ago." I whispered so they couldn't hear.

Ara smirks at us. "Look at Angela baby, she is so pathetic and ugly she has to whisper sweet somthings to a slimely green alien." that made me even more ticked off. I looked at Xizzle. (He looks just as pissed off as I am.) but he still held me back.

Tristan smiled. "Really Angela do you think that would make me jealous?"

He laughed "And to think I came back here to try and get you back." Ara and I both said. "What!"

Then Cosmos came out of the hotel. "What going on out here!" the raccoon shouted.

The shouting caused more people to come outside.

Tristan yanked his arm from Ara's grip. "You were going to dump me for that stupid bich!" she yelled pointing at me.

Xizzle almost had to lift me off the ground to keep me from killing Ara right on the spot.

"I just wanted you gone." Tristan said uncaring, with a dull expresson when he looked at her. "I didn't reailze how good I had it with Angela until I got stuck with you."

Ara had glared at Tristan then turned her glare at me. "This is your fault you asshole!" she shouted making her way towards me. I break away from Xizzle's arms and charge at her.

(This bich is going to wish she never messed with me!)

Ara tried to punch me but I grabed her hand and punched her in the gut, then kneened her in the face. Her noise started to bleed.

"Don't blame me for your problems! You washed up whore!" I shout and throw her on the ground. Then I felt a wight on my arms and I thought it was Xizzle until I felt the pain this person was causing me. (Xizzle would put that much presser on me.) I thought until I heard Tristan's voice behind me. "Now I can't have you brusing her up. Her father might think I tried to hurt her." he kicked my legs and my kneen's buckled.

I was on the ground while Tristan kick's the crap out of me. Then I hear him scream, I look up to see Xizzle holding Tristan by the neck. I tried to get up but Ara tackled me to the ground. "Your going to pay!" Ara screamed right into my ear.

"Damn it get off me!" I clawed at her eyes, leaving red marks. Then I kicked her in the gut again, this time I send her flying though the air. I stand up and look over at Xizzle who got hit in the face once but came back knocking Tristan on his ass.

Ara tried to sneek up on me againg but when I turned around Cosmos had jumped on her head and clawed her face out. "Leave her alone you jealous bich!" Cosmos had ripped part of her ear off and pulled out most of her hair leaving bald spots.

"Just stay down alien slime!" Tristan shouted bring my attenson back to him and Xizzle.

Tristan was beat up pertty bad, he had a black eye, a broken noise, swollen lip, and a deep cut that ran down his arm from his shoulder. But some how he had manged to put Xizzle in a choke hold. (Oh hell no!) I ran up from behind, jumped and landed a kick to his back.

He let go of Xizzle and landed hard on the ground. Xizzle stood up grabbing his neck.

He didn't have a scrach on him. But he did look tiered. (Can't blame him I'm about to fall over.) "Are you o- okay?" he asked out of breath. "Yea I'm fine."

We hear the sound of face hitting metal. Lord Mole had hit Ara over the head with a shovel. I saw Cosmos on the ground. (Oh no…) "Cosmos!" I ran up to them. "What happened?" I asked. Lord Mole kneeled down and lifted Cosmos off the ground.

"She was knocked out after Ara hit her on the head…I think she'll be alright though…" Lord Mole said. Cosmos twitched her ears and opened her eyes. "Ow.. My head."

"Thank god.." I said. "What happened?" Cosmos asked. "Ara kocked you out" Lord Mole explained. "Lord Mole please take her back to the room and get her some ice." I say, he nodds and takes her into the hotel.

I turn around to look for Xizzle but, I was punched in the face and fell on the ground.

Tristan stood above me and put his foot on neck choking me. (I-I can't breath..)

My veson started to blur. (Please..make it stop…) I begged in my mind.

Suddenly Tristan's foot was lifted off my neck, and I could breath again.

I saw Xizzle had pulled Tristan off me and he zapped him with his ray gun.

My body was hurting, I had tears coming out of my eyes. (I can't stand it…)

I saw Xizzle walk over to me, he looked concerned, his black eyes full of worry as he helped me sit up. "Come with me Angela….I need to talk to you." Xizzle said picking me up bridel style and activating his jet pack.

We flew off into the desert and I broke down. (I don't …I can't cry..) Xizzle must have noticed how upsat I was because he landed on a peek of a large red rock. He sat me down gently and whiped my tears away with his gloved hands. "Thanks." I say.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask. Xizzle had surpized me when he pulled me into a hug. I don't know why but I hugged him back and everything felt right like this was how it was supost to be. "Please do not be sad.." Xizzle said. "I don't like to see you cry... It hurts me." we let go. "Xizzle I'm sorry if my tears burn you" but he stoped me. "Not skin burning hurt." he said. "Then what kind of hurt?" I ask.

He looks confused for a little bit. "like a strange feeling in here.." he points to his chest. "It feels nice when I see you happy…but hurts when you are sad…I'm angry when I see someone hurt you…I don't understand this…am I ill?" he asked. "it beats fast when you are near…and heats up my skin….what is this?"

I smile "You really feel that way about me?" I ask, he nodds. "Then there is nothing wrong with you." I say feeling a lot better. "There's not?" he asked blushing a little. (How cute!) his face had a light bule blush. I hug him again. "No, there's nothing wrong at all!"

I pull back a little to look at him but he put his lips on mine and kissed me. I was surprised at first, but something felt right about it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back

**Okay I'm gonna stop there and please tell me what you think. I tried to make a good fight seen sorry if it kinda sucked. Review no flames.**


End file.
